


here, hold my hand

by maelstrcms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Height Differences, Ice Skating, M/M, jisung can't skate!!!! but sungchan can!!!! isn't that just peachy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstrcms/pseuds/maelstrcms
Summary: Sungchan is tall, graceful, and perfect.Perfectly out of Jisung’s league.(Or: Jisung finds himself captivated by the ice skating prodigy, Sungchan)
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	here, hold my hand

**Author's Note:**

> for a little wonder fest - 23 days of wonder | day 5: ice skating
> 
> i'm not proud of this at all hsbjdhajhd i think i should stick to angst and like never touch fluff again,,,, but enjoy???? if you can enjoy this mess of pure dialogue and lack of proper planning rip
> 
> _unbetaed_

“ _Hey_!”

A loud voice bounced off the walls of the ice skating rink, causing Jisung to practically jump out of his skin. The mop in his hand clattered to the floor, and he picked it up slowly before looking for the speaker. When he recognized the person who had spoken, he almost dropped the mop again.

Standing on the ice with his arms crossed over the railings was none other than Jung Sungchan.

Jung Sungchan was the star skater of this rink, and one of the best figure skaters South Korea had seen in years. It wasn't unusual for him to remain at the rink hours after it closed, practising and practising until his legs gave out. Jisung almost always had the night shift, leaving him the only person who was in the rink when Sungchan started his own practices.

The skater never failed to surprise him, doing complicated move after another, leaping and sliding across the ice like it was a part of him. He was tall, graceful, and perfect. Perfectly out of Jisung’s league.

Which was why they had never spoken before. Jisung was just a part-time janitor, after all. Why on earth would _the_ Jung Sungchan talk to _him_ , anyway?

But there he was. The one and only Jung Sungchan, talking to him.

“My name is Sungchan, what’s yours?”

Jisung bit back his initial response of ‘I know’ to say something more friendly. “I’m Jisung.”

“Ji-sung,” Sungchan tested his name out in his mouth. “It suits you.”

“Uh, thanks?”

The skater smiled at him. “No problem. Do you want to get on the ice?”

He said it like it was no big deal, like it was a small thing that was perfectly normal to ask. And to him, it probably was. “Uhm, not really. I can’t skate, I’ve never learned.”

Sungchan raised an eyebrow. “Really? Looks like I’ll have to teach you, then.”

Jisung was quick to shake his head. “You can’t, we'll get in _so_ much trouble with the staff if they find out.”

“Ah, they won’t touch _me_.”

He laughed. “You haven’t met Taeyong, then. He wouldn't hesitate to get you banned from the ice.”

“Unless he doesn’t find out.”

There was a twinkle in his’s eye that intrigued Jisung to no end. It seemed risky, but who could say no to Jung Sungchan?

“Are you sure they won’t know?”

“Of course,” Sungchan scoffed, helping Jisung to his feet. “Don't worry about them.”

The skater stepped onto the ice with ease, balancing on each foot effortlessly. Jisung, however, took one tread onto the ice and slipped immediately, falling onto the ice with an undignified squeak.

“Shit! Are you okay?” the skater cursed, helping Jisung up. “Here, hold my hand.”

Jisung nodded, his cheeks now bright red as he gripped Sungchan's hand tightly, one hand in the skater's and one hanging onto the railing for dear life. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, his words slightly muffled as he looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm the one to blame, I should've held onto you," Sungchan looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

The younger inclined his head. "Yeah, you don't have to worry about me."

"But I _want_ to."

Jisung nearly fainted on the spot. "O-okay."

He let Sungchan slowly drag him across the ice, mimicking a few motions the skater had shown him, trying his best not to rely on the older's hand too much. The added height from Sungchan's skates made him tower over Jisung even more than before.

"You're doing great, Jisung!"

"No, I'm not, you don't have to be so nice about it," Jisung huffed.

"I'm being serious!" whined the skater, pouting adorably.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Jisung tried to keep his legs as straight as he could, attempting to get used to the lack of friction.

Sungchan spoke up after a while of quiet. "Why are you working here? If you don't mind me asking," he added hurriedly.

"Me?" Jisung was honestly surprised how no one had asked him that before. "I'm saving up for uni," he confessed. "my family isn't the most well-off, and I want to help them with the costs as much as I can."

"That's cool," he earnestly said. "You're such a thoughtful person, your parents must be lucky to have you."

Jisung went red again. "What about you? What led you to start skating?" he asked, changing the topic.

"To be honest, I started skating because my mother loved watching it on TV," Sungchan laughed. "She got me addicted and supported me every meet. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

The younger pictured a little Sungchan in his head, his eyes glued to the skaters on the television. It was such a wholesome scene that Jisung broke out into an even bigger grin.

Sungchan shot a smile back at him despite not knowing what he was happy about. "Do you think you're confident enough to let go of the rail? I can hold your other hand if you want."

"Yes, please," Jisung wasn't ready at all but didn't let that hold him back. He worked up his courage to push himself off and swerved dangerously, his other hand flailing wildly before Sungchan was able to grab it in his and steady the younger male.

"So cute," Sungchan muttered so softly that Jisung almost couldn't catch it. His face reddened again and he cursed under his breath. How did Sungchan manage to make him feel this way?

Jisung finally mustered the guts to let go of Sungchan's hands, one by one, and was able to wobble across the ice with the grace of a newly-born fawn. Skating wasn't easy, not at all, but he was starting to get the hang of it.

"You're a natural, Jisung!" Sungchan praised, and Jisung found himself unable to hold the older's gaze. A natural? _Him?_

He said exactly that, which made the skater double over with laughter. "Trust me, most people aren't as good as you are when they first get started."

"I bet _you_ were."

The compliment just slipped out of his mouth, which allowed him to see Sungchan caught off guard for the first time. It was endearing, and Jisung found himself falling deeper and deeper into the pit that was the skater.

"That was really fun," Jisung murmured.

They were sitting on the open back of Jisung's family pickup truck, sipping hot chocolate they had stolen from the locker rooms. Jisung's head was nestled into Sungchan's chest, sharing his warmth.

"What made you approach me, by the way? It was so random..."

The older sat bolt upright, . "It's a bit embarrassing-"

"Come on, Channie," he goaded as he watched the skater fiddle nervously with the strings of Jisung's hoodie.

"Promise not to laugh, okay? I like you. A lot. I've been trying to talk to you for _ages_."

Jisung was shocked. "You like... me? I'm just the guy who cleans."

He felt Sungchan shift ever so slightly. "Ah, this sounds so stupid, but I used to show off after practice when everyone left just so that you could see."

_He did all that for me?_

"Sungchan?"

He hummed, angling his head to look down at Jisung, his cheeks dusted with red. "What is it?"

"I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maelstrcms) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/maelstrcms)


End file.
